Returning Dreams
by happybunni
Summary: Two years after FFX...Yuna still hasn't accepted the fate of Tidus. Will all her pain and wishing bring him back? TidusxYuna RR Please!


Hey guys(and girls)! It's my first time writing here!  Reviews welcome! If you hate it, don't read it, but criticism is welcome!  Please review so I can know if I should keep this story going or not.  Thanks!

Disclaimer:sniff I…sob don't own Tidus…or and of the Squaresoft/enix characters because they're big meanies! Am I allowed to say that? Or is it a Rikku line? Woops, sorry! Anyways, I don't own them.  Tear Tear cry cry, yada yada, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Return to Me

"Hey watch!" She stuck her index finger and her thumb in her mouth like he had taught her to. She blew on it to make the whistling sound. She had been practicing. He made a jumpy sound.

"Hey, you got pretty good." He sounded distracted.

"You sound sad," she asked with a concerned look on her face. "Wanna scream?"

"I don't think that's gonna help this time."

She looked at him for a few seconds. His usually bright, blue, optimistic eyes seemed darker, more confused and disturbed.

"Yuna, help me…"

She jumped up out of her sleep, sweaty and shocked. She panted heavily.

"Another dream…just like you were…" She tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. They streamed down her face as the memories of that fateful day on the airship haunted her thoughts. The everlasting defeat of Sin was supposed to bring happiness to her, especially since she could live to see how peaceful the new Spira would be rid of Sin.

But it wasn't, the happiness had quickly been wiped away by the image of his transparent hands. She didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't let her happiness be taken away, she wouldn't. But no, the faith had taken him away, as quickly as he had come. It didn't matter to him that she had defeated Sin, that she had saved the whole world, that she had loved him…

Had? No…she still did…Always…

"Yuna, are you alright?" Lulu walked into the room in her black nightgown, with her stuffed moogle in her hand.

"It's alright, I'm fine."  Yuna quickly wiped the tears away from her face, yet failing to hide her lie of how truly upset she was.

"Yuna… You're a terrible liar. I know you've been crying. I know you miss him and all, but..."

But, there was always a "but" somewhere in the sentence.

"Listen, Lulu, I'm fine...I can't just keep my emotions in."

Sigh "I guess you're right, but try to get some sleep, okay? We're worried about you."

With that Lulu quickly walked out the door. Yuna knew where she was going. Back to her room with Wakka. At least they had found each other. Neither one of them had lost each other. 

She tried to push down the envy.  It was a waste of time.  Why think about their love lives and be hurt when she should be getting some sleep…

Yuna laid her head back on the pillow, trying to find a place where she could become calm enough to sleep.

Her blonde hair swayed behind her, bouncing with every step she took. The soft sand seemed to grab her feet into its rough embrace. He loved her new hairstyle; it was so cute, just like her.

"Hey there Cid's girl, how ya been?" The young Al bhed girl stopped bouncing and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that or do I have to attack you with machina?  You could get another eye patch to match…."

"Whoa, whoa, okay, didn't mean to tick you off there.  Why don't you sit down?  The sand is comfortable."

"Only if you say my name.  I mean my _actual_ name; not some dumb nickname you made up for me when we were younger…"

"Okay…Neggi."

"GIPPAL!!! Not in Al bhed, oui cdibet cbegao-ryenat zang!!!"

"OKAY! OKAY!  Chill, Rikku." Gippal made a down movement with his hands to indicate for her to calm down, and also sit down.

Rikku plopped down on the sand next to Gippal.  She yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder_. "Wow, he's comfortable…maybe I should make him my new pillow.  He's kinda cute.  The moonlight is reflecting off his face…what the!? Stop It Rikku, you're scaring yourself!"_

Rikku shook out of her thoughts and Gippal looked down at her then smirked.

"Quite the affectionate one, aren't we now?"  Gippal proceeded to wrap her arm around her shoulder.

"Gippal, why do you have to be such a big meanie?  You could have some attractive ladies after you if you weren't so mean." Rikku snuggled more into his shoulder.

"Well, why do I need other girls when I've already got you?"  Gippal lifted her chin up with his finger and looked deep into her swirly eyes.

They both moved in closer to each other for a passionate kiss.  "_Well, this is a surprise_," thought Rikku.

But little did they know they would be in for an even bigger surprise.

"Hey, get a room you two!"

Rikku and Gippal whipped their heads around just in time to see…  
  
 

Lulu walked back into the room to see Wakka watching a blitz ball game on the screen.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked with a small grin, obviously glad that she was back.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Yuna though. She hasn't been herself lately. And I know why."

Wakka nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I got a pretty good idea too."

Lulu climbed into bed accepting Wakka's warm inviting hug with eagerness.

"I want to do something, I just don't know what. She loved him so much…" A tear fell down her cheek onto Wakka's stomach.

Wakka kissed her on her forehead and hugged her tighter. Suddenly, he bolted out of bed.

"Ah man Lulu, I just remembered I forgot my blitz ball down at the beach today!"

"And your point is…" she seemed unimpressed.

" No it's just that, it's the lucky one, you know, the first time we beat the Luca Goers. Haha, we kicked their as…"

"Yes, I remember. Fine go down to the beach and get it. And don't forget your diamond ring to give to it."

Wakka sarcastically laughed.  "Make sure little Vidina stays asleep while I'm gone." 

Wakka kissed her on the cheek and rushed out the door on his way to the beach.

As he turned the corner he ran into a shadow. They collided bumping heads. Wakka got up adjusting his headband and rubbed his forehead. "Ow…" He looked down to see who it was.

"Oh my god Gippal, are you okay? Sorry man, didn't mean to run into you there, ya?"

"It's okay; I was on my way to find you and Yuna. There's something really important!   Rikku and I need you to come to the beach right away."

"Okay, I was on my way there anyway.  What are you doing here anyway?  Did Paine bring you here on the airship?"

"More like grabbed my throat and threatened to rip out my spleen unless I got off.  I wonder what she's doing there anyway…" Gippal trailed off lost in his thoughts.

"Who knows?  Well, let's just get down to the beach before this "surprise" gets away."

Yuna had failed to fall asleep and so she walked towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Ouch, what is wrong with you Rikku? That really hurt." Yuna rubbed her forehead where Rikku had run into her.

"Sorry Yunie, it's just I've got some REALLY BIG NEWS!!!"

"Can't it wait until morning?  I'm tired," Yuna lied.

Rikku sighed and waved her hand. "Fine, you'll just have to wait until morning to find out then." Yuna opened the fridge door and quickly grabbed a moogle mug and drank some water. Rikku just walked back to her bedroom disappointed. Yuna also returned to her bedroom.

"Coast is clear," Wakka said an hour later. He had managed to clean up the dirt from the scrapes and bruises on him, but didn't get rid of them completely. "There's an extra bed in Yuna's room, and I'm sure you'll be fine sleeping there, ya?" Wakka nudged him in the side.

He sighed and said, "Fine Wakka, I just hope I don't hear Lulu screaming at you after leaving all of a sudden, and c'mon over a blitz ball."

"Hey it means a lot to me! Now if you'll excuse me, my dearest and my child are waiting for me in my quarters."  
They both walked into their separate rooms. He made himself comfortable in the other bed, and saw Yuna sleeping peacefully in her bed. God, how he had missed her. Two years was a long time, a small eternity without her. He decided not to wake her, and went to sleep.

Yuna awoke to light streaming in through her window, yawning, not wanting to get up. Who knew what today would bring? Some more visitors wishing to see the summoner? Good thing Rikku had given her the disguise.

She quickly changed into the white t-shirt with Tidus's old blitz ball team sign in the middle, put on her shorts and her comfy boots. She brushed her hair quickly then grabbed her two guns and put them in her pockets.

Her panic rose as she saw the usually vacant bed in her room holding a sleeping figure wrapped in the blankets. She silently walked over to it and ripped over the covers rolling the body onto the floors and stood over the person with her guns.

"Who are you?  Unwrap yourself out of those blankets and tell me why the hell you're in my room! NOW!" Yuna was afraid, and surprised.

The body slowly unraveled out of the covers and stood up in his pajama pants and white T-Shirt.

Yuna gasped loudly. "Tidus? Is this a dream? Oh man, I guess this is the part where I wake up."

Tidus hugged her tightly saying, "No, I'm not a dream Yuna. I'm here, I'm back."  
Yuna reassured herself by pinching herself.  When she felt pain she mentally swore and then leaped into his arms knocking him to the ground.  "Its you!"  She kissed him on the lips passionately, in total bliss as they hugged each other. Two years was a small eternity to them both without each other.

Yuna awoke to Tidus' arms around her. Boy, as soon as he had returned it had been nothing but passion between them two. They hadn't "done" anything but they were in bed together after making out; but nothing had happened.

She slowly made her way out of bed into the kitchen, only to be greeted by her cheery cousin Rikku.

"Hey Yunie, did you get a pleasant surprise this morning?"

Yuna only smiled and gave Rikku the don't-ruin-my-good-mood look. Rikku chuckled and walked outside.

Yuna went back to her room. Tidus had gotten up and was taking a shower. She took the opportunity to change into her blue skirt and blue top with her favorite pair of boots. As soon as she finished Tidus walked out rubbing his head with a towel. He kissed her on the lips and said, "Good morning."

"It's actually the afternoon."

He laughed. "It is? Well then I guess I can kiss you more, now that you don't have bad breath."

She playfully punched him and laughed. It soon got into a playful wrestling match between the two reunited lovers and it ended in Tidus surrendering as Yuna pinned him down.

"Mercy!" She rolled off of him. "Man Yuna, you've changed."

"Well, you've missed a few things." She laughed and they both looked at each other, just welcoming their gaze.

"Yuna, I came back for you I hope you know that. I couldn't live without you." She gazed at him lovingly. "And you were the best compared to how boring the Farplane was."

He quickly dodged the pillow she threw at him. She laughed and rolled over on top of him. He retaliated and rolled on top of her. He kissed her shoulders, up to her neck, her chin until their lips met. Tidus was back. Not just as a dream this time, but for real.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it, and hope it wasn't too rushed! I don't want to focus on the dilemma Yuna deals with after Tidus' disappearance, but more on how their lives will be now. So review!J  Thanks!

Love,

Happybunni


End file.
